My AntiDrug
by gaara-sandman-of-doom
Summary: Sasuke realizes he’s been having dreams of killing people, and when he wakes up the people he killed in his sleep have been murdered in real life! Things are getting out of hand, but what happens when he realizes naruto, his love might save him. YAOI


**My Anti-Drug**

**A/N: Hey, this is my first story so yeah…please read and review!**

**I also have another story up that SneakyNinja18 and I wrote. So if you want something else to read, the story is called Kyubii & the Heir.**

**Summary: Sasuke realizes he's been having strange dreams of killing people, and when he wakes up, the people he killed in his sleep have been murdered in real life! Things are beginning to get out of hand, but what happens when he realizes his best friend just might be able to save him? This story contains YAOI MM if you don't like, then don't read. No flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Stay away from me! Wait, you're that Uchiha kid, aren't you? No…something in your eyes. Who are you? No. Please don't! Have mer- Ahh!"!

"Oh my god." I snapped awake from another awful dream about me murdering yet another innocent victim. I killed them even though they were begging for mercy. And in every dream they swear it's not really me. "It was so real…"

I got up and began getting ready for school. The TV was on and was playing breaking news. –"Once again, another murder victim found with multiple stab wounds to the chest. Here is a picture of the victim. If you have any idea of who might've done this please call our tips line or send us an email."-

I sat in front of the TV with my mouth wide open. It couldn't be…the picture of the victim was the same exact guy I murdered in my dream! "I'm gonna be late, I better get to my bus stop." I ran to my bus stop and got there just in time.

"Hey Sasuke! I saved you a seat!" Naruto shouted at me as I got on the bus. Good old Naruto, he always knows how to cheer me up. "Hn. Dobe, you don't have to be so loud, I'm right here." I said as I sat down next to him. Naruto's face quickly changed from a smile to a scowl. "Well if you're going to be such a jerk then I just won't talk to you at all!" He snapped then turned towards the window on the bus. "Wait!" I said, my mood changing, "I need to talk to you about a dream I had last night, and they've been happening a lot."

Naruto spun around and asked, "What was it about?" Keeping my tone of voice down I said, "In my dream, I _murdered_ someone." Naruto's eyes grew wide and he yelled, "You mur- mngnmmng!?!" I slapped my hand across his mouth. "Shut up dobe!" My eyes scanning the faces of the people on the bus. No one seemed to have noticed. "Just listen. When I woke up the guy I killed in my dream was on the news, he was killed sometime last night." Naruto was just staring at me, speechless. "Well say something!" I snapped, beginning to get impatient. "Okay, okay. Just please don't kill me!" He smirked. "That's _not_ funny." I said. Naruto sighed then began, "Okay, I'll be serious. Sasuke, I know you, you're my best friend, and I know you would never kill anyone." He smiled reassuringly then hugged me. I felt myself beginning to blush and hugged him back. I pulled him closer to me and leaned down to kiss him right as we pulled op to the school.

"Oh come on…" I said as I let out an exasperated sigh. Naruto began to laugh then put his hand on top of mine. "Don't worry," he whispered, then smirked, "we still have all day." I smiled, stood up, then gripped his hand and pulled him out of the bus with me to the front of the school.

"So…um, what does this mean? You know…you and me. Are we…?" I asked, stumbling over my words. "Well, that depends…" Naruto said. "Depends on what?" I asked. "It depends on if you want me to be yours." I stared at Naruto stupidly, then suddenly shoved him up against the wall and began to kiss him passionately. He pulled on my jet-black hair, deepening the kiss. A soft moan escaped my mouth when we were soon interrupted by our close red-headed friend.

"Well it's good to see you two _finally_ together." The boy said in his low, monotone voice. "Good to see you too Gaara." I smirked. "Hey Gaara! How are you and Neji?" Naruto asked. Gaara blushed then said, "Everything's great. He should be here soon."

As if on cue Neji appeared next to Gaara with the usual smirk on his face." I see you two have hooked up." Neji stated gesturing to our interlocked hands. I saw Naruto blush as he nodded. "On a more serious note," I began, "I wanted to talk to you two about some dreams I've been having." Neji raised an eyebrow. "What kind of dreams?" Neji is an expert at this dream interpretation stuff. "Well, in my dream I murder an innocent victim, they always say it looks like me but there's something different about my eyes. And when I woke up the morning the guy I murdered in my dream was shown on TV that he was killed sometime last night."

Neji stood there pondering on my dream then had his explanation. "Well," **-RING-** Neji sighed as the bell rand and said, "Let's get to class then I'll tell you." All four of us practically ran to our first period class. We arrived in the classroom panting then took our regular seats in the back. Surprisingly, there was no one in the room except for Kakashi Sensei. Were we in the right place?

"Hello guys. You're in class pretty early today. What's the rush?" Kakashi Sensei asked. "Uh…nothing. We're just eager for you next lesson Sensei." Naruto lied. "Hm…I don't know what you're up to," Kakashi said as he walked to the door, "but stay out of trouble."

We watched him leave then turned to look at Neji. "You have a mental disorder, Sasuke." He began. "What happens is you are your normal self during the day, obviously. But when you go to sleep a separate personality from your subconscious mind takes over your body and, in your case, goes on a killing spree. Your dreams, you see, are not dreams at all; they are suppressed memories of what happened the night before. I hate to tell you Sasuke, but you _did_ murder those people."

Naruto and Gaara slowly turned to look at me. I was shaking all over and staring with wide eyes at Neji. "I'm a murder?" I asked, still not grasping to the fact that I killed all those people. Neji looked down and whispered, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but it's the truth." I started to hyperventilate and deny his every word. "No, no it can't be. I would _never _kill anyone! I'm _not_ a murderer!" I shouted. "First of all, _shut up!_ Do you _want_ people to know? And second, it is true. It may not be you _mentally_ but it is you _physically_. Your alternate personality is killing all of those people." Neji replied.

The class slowly began to be filling up as the second bell rand. Kakashi Sensei walked into class and began writing on the board. "Today, we will be learning-"I could hear Sensei talking but I definitely wasn't listening. 'I'm a murderer.' I thought. 'I killed those innocent people. I _killed_ them! What am I going to do? Will Naruto still want to be with me after this? I love him so much. I can't let this ruin my relationship with Naru-'

"SASUKE! Are you paying attention?" Kakashi Sensei was now leaning down on my desk and yelling in my face. "Wh-What?" I asked, dazed and confused. "Are you feeling okay? I'm going to send you to the nurse. You don't look so well." Sensei said as he got out a pass. "Here, take this pass and go to the nurses office."

I walked out the door and headed down the hallway to the nurses office. I was almost there when I felt a sudden shock through my body. I collapsed on the cold, hard tile floor and blacked out.


End file.
